Demons
by Spacebabie
Summary: As plans are laid out, The Cubus travels across the world to speak with the Unseelie court and few other evils. Meanwhile, Hecate has a few plans of her own.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**Demons**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"I fear the unseelie are grouping." Melusine (Cautions)

"Those long chords connecting to the pods are the umbilical chords that connect him to our leader. The great dragon had chosen him to be our champion and is making him stronger, more powerful and able to defeat our enemies." The Cubus (Dark Alliance)

"I am Hecate. I am she who taught magic to the mortals." Hecate (All Hallow's Eve)

* * *

_Mesopotamia 1775 B.C_

"Thief," the words exploded from the large tent. "Whore." The last grunt was accompanied by a figure falling out of the flap and onto the soil. "By the great Hammarabi you shall pay for your crimes."

They had tricked her. The woman ignored the pain near her right breast as she crawled backwards. The cut from the blade still stung from the knife, but the greatest pain was being deceived by the three men along with the crippling pain of how she had let her guard down and more importantly how she had let her children down.

"Come back here, you whore," The oldest of the three men stuck his head through the flap and glared at her with eyes the color and coldness of steel. His beard was the most slender of the three of them and speckled with gray.

"I had no choice," Racal knew her words were going to fall on deaf ears. They were men who had sworn to stand by the law. None of them cared to know why she had turned to a life of prostitution and pick pocketing. "My children needed food and my husband is dead." Her husband had died accidentally while working on a construction. She lived far from his parents and her parents and could not rely on their help. She had easily mastered the skill of pick pocketing and would steal food from other people. To make sure she could afford cloths for her children and to make sure they would have medicine she sold her body.

"The laws are the laws and you know that," another face appeared in the open flap. It was the face of the man she had most detested sleeping with. His round bulbous nose had appeared if had been struck by a hundred fists and had never fully healed. He had no beard upon his chin. Instead he had a thick mustache that had hairs sticking out in every opposite directing, the most unkempt mustache she had ever seen. The rest of his face was covered with boils and his stomach hung lover over his belt, appearing like the stomach of a pregnant woman, but unlike a woman who was with child it had jiggled with each step. She would have forced herself to swallow her pride and sleep with him if had been a true client.

"She has been known to lie," the third and last man joined the other two. He was younger than the other two and did not wear a hat upon his head. His beard was kept short and trimmed neatly. "How do we not know she is lying about her husband and children. " He pointed at the woman with a knife. The tip of the blade was still stained from the wound he inflicted upon her. "I believe she has not even a single child."

She could not let them speak ill of her, even if they will refuse to listen. Atleast the gods would know she spoke of the truth. "That is the truth," she slowly rose to her feet, keeping her hand over the tear in her robes and her wound. "I swear upon my dead husbands grave that I have done my crimes and I am not ashamed. Any mother who truly loves her children would have done what I have done. If you do not believe me you can ask about Muhammad Fiat."

"Enough," the youngest of the three elbowed his way through the others and stepped out onto the soil. "There shall be no more lies to drip out of your mouth. Your punishment for your lies shall be your tongue cut out of your mouth. Punishment for your thievery shall be your hands cut off from your wrists, and punishment for your infidelity should be your womb to be cut out of your body."

"No," ignoring the pain in her chest she swept up some sand and threw it at the man. The wind carried the grains into his eyes, providing a distraction. She did not bother to see the reaction of the other men and ran towards their horse.

"After her," the oldest man shouted. "We must uphold the law."

The woman could hear their feet swiftly pounding against the ground behind her as she climbed into one of the saddles. She did not pause to wonder who's horse she had stolen and only turned around to smack her palm against the beast's flank and grab onto to it's mane to keep from behind throne off.

"Hakim, share with me," the words echoed behind her as she clung to the horse's neck with her life. She could hear the eves of the other animals behind her and hoped they would tire out before hers did.

The woman raised her once and saw that the three men were only a few feet behind her. If they had long range or launchable weapons it would have been the end for her. There would have been know way she way she could have survived and thanked the Gods they were only equipped with knives.

"Please help me," she begged, her voice was barely audible and she had felt she was screaming with her heart. "Please find a way to protect my children if I should die tonight!"

"I shall help you," the voice was soft and smooth as pelt of the fine animal she rose. "Guide the animal to the river and I shall give you the strength that you need."

"I do not know where the river is from here," she had confessed not through her lips but the voice in her mind and heart.

"Watch the stars," the voice that had responded was not the male's. It was a woman who spoke somberly. "I will lead you to the river."

Racal stared at the sky while keeping her fae pressed against the back of the horse's neck. The locks of the equine's manes rose up against her mouth and her forehead. A few hair fell across her eyes but she was still ale to see the sky and the stars. One star seemed especialy brighter than the rest and using what little strength she had she guided the creature towards the direction it had lead her.

It had taken less than an hour to reach the banks of the Tigress river, but to her it felt like she had ridden for hours. Her limbs were wrapped against the horses body, pressing against the wound in her chest. Her fingers had tightened into hooks trying to hold onto the horse's mane. She felt her self assenting at first the horse was taking them both uphill against a cliff.

"Stop!" Both the woman's and man's vice shouted at once and the prostitute's grip increased on the horses mane and pulled back. The horse came to an abrupt stooped and she slid off it's side. Staring down she could see she had unmanned to get the creature to stop at just the right time. She was only a few inches away from the cliff looking over the river before her.

"Stand up!" The man's voice commanded her to get back to her feet and she turned to face the men as she approached. Her eyes took on the most pleasing look she could muster and she stared into their eyes.

* * *

Isle Imbri, January 2005

Time had no meaning to the Watcher. He knew knew not of hours or days or even years. All he knew was the times when the tides were high and when the sun had risen and set. He also knew seasons. He knew of a season when fish jumped more often than before and the season when the birds spawned and there were more than enough eggs for him and the others to suck from. There was also the season he dreaded, when the powerful cat like creatures mated. It was hard to sleep, or even think with their long guttural howls. Lucky for him that had only happened once since he came out of his pod.

The other two creatures, the Cubus and his son had a better concept of time. The older one refereed to days and even years. He knew when a month began and ended and even gave names to specific seasons and would often prattle about the time for a while. The Watcher would listen until he became bored and scurried off to find the other pod dwellers or check in on the big creature.

The big creature, originally the injured creature with the wings, had grown since he had been placed in the empty pod several years ago to heal. The original pod was much larger than the winged creature. There was plenty of room for him to move about if he wished, but now he had grown till his body pressed against the skin like material of pod. The watcher had wondered how much longer it was going to take for the pod to last, it had stretched from the growth of the beast till it was almost clear. He could make out thick fists and large feet and parts of wings.

"He has grown since you first saw him," the spawn of the Cubus had trotted over on a pair of cloven hoofs. From waist down he was covered with a thick pelt of fur. The rest of him was covered in bright red, leather like skin. His head was topped with brown curls and a pair of black horns.

The watcher nodded and turned back to the pod. He could not speak like those two did, but he could understand him and they could understand his screeches and hisses.

"He will awaken soon," he pointed at the pod with one of his long fingers ending in a curved black claw. "He will be our champion."

The Watcher nodded again and let out a sound that was almost like a squeak. He had heard it all before from the older one. The one that he rescued will become a powerful champion for them and he will have his vengeance on those who wronged him and his species.

"My sire had told you much," he stepped closer to the watcher. He had grown rapidly since he was birthed but he was still not fully grown and only stood at the height of the Watcher's chest. "The time is growing closer for us. It will be glorious."

The Watcher chirped about the time. What was it called and why would it be glorius?

"My sire was chosen from a thousands of his kind to be the harbinger," the young demon explained. He looked almost like a younger version of his sire. His skin was more red and the hair on his head was lighter in color and not nearly as long. His horns were only half the length and lacked any growths on his chin. "When he was created he lacked a solid body and was sent into the world as just a regualr cubus, haunting the dreams of men and female while changing his gender. He wasn't activated for the main mission till centuries later. The mission is this time we've been waiting for."

That did raise an interesting question for the Watcher. The sun was setting again. He had not seen the Cubus since the previous sunset and asked about his whereabouts in a group of hisses and clicks.

"He took a temporarily trip around the world," the younger demon grinned. His canines were long and thick. "He checked in on those fools in Antarctica. They think they will be the kings when they are merely just going to be used to make things easier for us."

The watcher did not like how that came out and made a shrill chirp.

"Oh don't worry my friend. you, nor your friends are pawns. We value you as equals. When our dragon slept he had a vein that extended to this island. The foolish humans tapped into that vein and used it to create your kind." He smiled at the pod. "That same vein is connected to him.

That was interesting. The Watcher knew he could trust the Cubus. He was never aware they were connected. He hissed and chirped about how hungry he was and wanted to feast on the lizards an eggs that had been collected during the daylight hours.

"Go and eat. You do not have to wait for my sire. His trip will be much longer than expected. he is not just checking in on our pawns, but he is trying to find the other demons who have been sealed or asleep." The cubus glanced at the pod one last time before he followed the Watcher down into the tunnels of their home.

* * *

Antartica

It was a brilliant white everywhere his golden eyes could see. The sheer brilliance from the light striking ice and snow, resembling crystals and cast a glare into his eyes. The Cubus was impressed with the fact the unseelie could tolderate such glare.

"I wonder if they have everything organized," he had resembled and older version of his offspring: the furry legs ending in hooves, the long tail ending in an arrow shaped point, His horns were longer and his skin was more orange tinted. He also had black spurs jutting out from his chin. It would be something his spawn would later develope.

"Who intrudes?" The first voice the Cubus has heard since he had arrived on the island of ice was behind him.

"I am sorry to disturb any important meetings you might be having at this hour," he turned around to face a young woman. She was incredibly short compared to his statuesque height of twelve feet and four inches. "What may I adress you as?"

"Kumiho," she stood at a mere five feet and appeared somewhere between eighteen and twenty one in age. Dark glossy hair cascaded down her back, stopping just an inch short above the six fox like black tails growing from her backside. She had dark fox shaped ears that twitched at the slightest sound. Her almond shaped eyes peered suspisciously at him. "Who and what are you?"

"I am most certain you may have heard of me," he bowed before her. "I am the Cubus."

"A demon," Kumiho smiled in the reconition of such a creature. "It still doesn't answer why you are here.

"I am surprised the others havn't mentioned me," surprised was not the only feeling. He felt angered at the fact his army of pawns havent spok of him. "Raven, nor Loki or the little one spoke of me at all?" his eyes strayed over to the figure standing ontop of the drift several yards away. "I was there when the four were freed."

The figure from the distance disapeared for a second before he appeared right in front of them. He was taller than the Kumiho and stood on a pair of well toned legs. From neck down he appeared human. He had the head of an ardvark with a mouthful of sharp teeth. From the back of his head to his shoulders was a steak of tuffed rust colored hair. The nostrils at the end of his curved snout inhaled the cold air and the scent of a warmer climate from the visitor. His eyes, lined heavily in black make up were wide at the sight of him.

"Set," the Cubus tried not to sound as disapointed as he felt. "I see you have failed to mention me amongst your kind."

"Cubus," Set gulped. He wore very little. Leather sandals clothed his feet, a white tunc, made from the wool like fibers from goat's fleece had clothed his upper body and a loincloth made out of leather cloted his waist. A gold hoop hung from one of his clipped ears. "I did not expect to see you here so soon."

"So soon?" The Cubus snorted in disbelief. "It has been a year. The least you could have done was tell the rest of your people about me."

"You do know each other," Kumiho spoke in an accusitor tone. Her glared had shifted from the Cubus to Set.

"We did speak of you," Set replied in a calm matter. He did not stutter, nor look like he was trying to grasp for an excuse. "We have said that a Cubus that had gone corpral had freed Mab and brought both her and Raven to our prison. This is him."

"You have never described what he had looked like." Half of her tails bent down and swept against the snow.

"I see what has happened," The cubus placed the clues together. "I guess I should be able to explain why I am visiting. I came to see how you have progressed in your plans for the uprising and to mention the champion."

"Champion?" Kumiho's ears pointed straight up. "What do you mean?"

"I am refering to the great warrior who is resting on my island home. Not long after he has awaken we shall begin," the demon turned towards Set. "I am also visiting some old friends to tell them the good news. I wanted to see who things are here first."

"They have stopped quareling," Kumiho pointed at the Egyptian deity. "He and Amatsu. After a few contests we have oue Leader. Set defeated Amatsu in most of them."

"I see," the demon bowed in a polite matter. "It seems congratulations are in order."

"I am preparing the feast as we speak." The dark fox held out her hands in a proud matter. Her claws glamed in the light of the sun.

"Where are the others?"

"Decorating the interior of our castle," Set explained. "We have also been sparring to improve our skills and we have been training our underlings and monsters."

"Keep up the good work," the demon nodded towards them before he floated ten feet up and shot forward.

* * *

___Saqqara, _Egypt

It had only taken the Cubus ten minutes to travel from the frozen desert of Antartica to the dry desert of the Sahara. The baking heat was almost a comfort to the demon.. The heat reminded him of home. Even the sand felt warm underneath his hooves.

"How disappointing," he had trotted over to the only pyramid within his sight. "He was freed and then resealed again."

The cubus stood in front of a temple that had recently been extracted. The centuries of sand that had long buried the structure was cleaned away. There were a few armed guards standing near the entrance and he had seen a single tent and a jeep for the Egyptian authorities to watch over the archeological site. The human scientists were still going over parts of the temple, taking down notes and making documents. It will be atleast a few more months before they would be finished and the temple would be opened for the public to view as a tourist attraction.He made sure he wasn't seen by by anyone and kept to the large shadow cast by the ancient structure. Even by being near the pyramid he knew the story. Renepep was awken shortly after the temple had been discovered and sent to sleep again. The two headed serpent wasn't a real demon like himself or the five ills. Renepep was ostricised before he was even born. The spawn caused fy the rape of Renent. He was a bad seed who grew into a creature of terror that was ostricised by his kind and finally sealed. 

"Pity the populace will never be able to ever view this temple," the Cubus grinned and crouched down. His large hands swept across the desert sands and came to a rest. "You are asleep again Renepep. You were awaken briefly but resealed. Don't worry my friend. I will wake you up when it is time." He stood back up, his eyes never leaving the temple. He will return months later, but as of now he had to visit the other demons.

* * *

Necker Island, Hawaii

The cubus preferred traveling through the ground. He made himself able to swim through rock and solid, through the planet's mantel and even it's core if it chose too. he had decided to skip the core and travel deep into the mantle from Egypt to the islands. There were several chunks of rock that were inhabited by humans. The perfect location for one of his brethren to be resting.It was not one of the larger islands, but it was one of the more peaceful rocks of the chain. The grains that had covered it was lush and a deeper green in color that shone after a good rainfall. There were small clumps of forests crawling with various animals and bugs. The Cubus was not interested in any of the beauty and headed straight towards the middle, the only place where the grass didn't grow. 

The ground was hard and a shade of brown so dark it was almost black. The hooves of the Cubus clicked loudly against the ground. The dark and lifeless land was not want interested him but the hill in the middle. It was made of the same material and rose to several yards above the ground and had several hills, each only a few feet in height, surrounding it.The demon had taken onseveral names thoughout its centuries on earth. He was one of the Five Ills. A group of demons that had specific tasks to plauge humanity. The one who had stood before the Cubus was a demon of destruction. His abilites helped him carry on his task as well as fend off any potential enemies.

"Hello Siho Il Saho, did you sleep well?" The Cubus stared directly at the top of the hill waiting for a telling sign. A smile formed on his face when a section of rock retracted, revealing a circle of pure obsidian. "I'm glad you have remembered. I have come to bring you some good news. I have become corpral and spawned an offspring," he raised a claw. "but that is the only the first part of my good news. We have a champion who will fight on our behalf and I have organized a small army in the form of the unseelie."

A tiny whisp of smoke developed at the very top of the rock and drifted away in the form of a simple puff. It was one of the few ways Siho Il Saho could speak while trying to maintain it's hill like appearance.

"I knew you would have been excited," the Cubus nodded towards the hill in respect. "I am going to alert the others and let them know it is almost time." He watched they shiny black eye as it blinked. "I knew you would understand. I hope your breath and lava are in good shape."

The hillpuffed another whisper of smoke before the stone slabs closed over it's dark eye

"Rest well." The Cubus bid his friend farewell before he sank beneath the hardened surface of the ground and began his trip to another part of the world while Siho Il Saho did what it had always done since it had been trapped on the island. It lept and waited.

* * *

Prado Pacifica, Peru

The wall was constructed a millennia ago by the ancient civilization. The ancient Inca's had used the structure to cut off the living from the dead. It was not nothing ceremonial, it was a wall constructed to keep the living from falling into the bone pit, a place were they threw their refuse of the meat they have consumed and the bodies of the animals that have aided them. It was also a place to put the dead bodies of their enemies slain in battle and the decaying corpses of those who committed a crime against the civilians. They refused to bury their bones with the dirt of the law abiding citizens.The pit was no longer used and was abandoned centuries ago. Very few would journey to the bone pit. No one would have noticed the bulge in the soil followed by an explosion of dirt that jettisoned straight up. The dirt hadn't even finished landing when the ominous form of the Cubus crawled out of the new hole it had recently created. 

"The old bone pit," the demon flicked off pieces of dirt that clung to the course hairs off his legs and backside. "I am certain he is still around." He strode forth towards the wall and leaped towards the top within three simple strides.

The air over the pit no longer smelled of death. The rancid stench of rotting flesh had been long gone, only to be replaced by the musty scent of damp soil and old bones. The were nothing amongst the pie bones occupying the pit, not single lizard scuttled about the gray remains, nor any bug crawled up from the pile. Even the animals knew to stay away from the bone pit, less the become a meal for it's primary occupant.

"Huesodranar, are you in there?" It was a stupid question. He knew the demon was in there. "I have some news you may wish to hear."

There was a stirring amongst the remains. Several bones seemed to have sunk beneath the surface and caused a rippling movement amongst the sea of decay. Things seemed to have settled for a few seconds before a long neck protruded amongst the bones. It was six feet in length of bones braided together and furnished with a few scraps of actual flesh. The head at the end had a semi-long snout with teeth at the bottom of the top chin and another jawbone underneath it, creating a second mouth. Spines covered the dome shaped top of the skull while the beast stared the visitor with narrow and long eyes.

"I know you hate having to have been waken up," the Cubus clasped his hands together in mock pity. "But as you can see I have gone corporal and I have plans for the world."

The twin jaws dropped and a dry sound that mimiced the rustling of dry leaves came out while the creatures six nostrils twitched.

"I have begun my journey around the world to speak with the sic big demons and my one army of pawns, the unseelie. We are ready to take over this pathetic mud ball."

Huesodranar hissed out a few more words that the Cubus was able to comprehend.

"We have a champion and a small army who think they will be taking the world for themselves. do you want to maintain residence at the bottom of this pit, or do you wish to travel the world and satisfy your appetite?" There was little douubt his friend wanted to be freed. The skeletal creature wanted to taste the bones of the living once again while spreading out various diseases to cripple not just humanity but various lifeforms, including the trees and animals.

The skeletal beast only opened one of his mouths and released a whistling sound.

"I knew you--" He heard something in the air. The sound of wind and leather heading towards the bone pit. "Hide my friend." The Cubus dove back down into the ground, already on his way towards his next goal. He did not see the long neck retract into the pile nor the two gargoyles land on the edge of the wall where he had stood seconds before.

Both gargoyles were males and nearly stood at the same height and were dressed in knee length trousers and tunics with woolen vests. One had clear streaks of gray in his dark hair and had wings that appeared to have been stretched out on a thin circle of bone and lined with sharp spikes. The other had bat shaped wings and a long and wide beak.

"There is nothing here," the younger one grunted in an impatient tone. He had chosen his clothes in bright colors to contrast with his dark blue skin. A row of ridged spikes started at his temples and went across his head and didn't stop till where his neck met his shoulders, framing his dark brown hair in an almost mohawk shape.

"I have swore I have heard something," the older gargoyle crossed his slate gray arms across his chest. He had preferred earthtone colors that would not cause him to stand out as much. A single spike rose out of the top of his head.

"There is nothing here," the youth stared down into the pit. "Not even a mouse or a worm."

"Almost odd," the older one frowned. "Perhaps we should return to the village. This place is frightens me."

"Then why do we keep gliding over it once a night?"

"It is part of our protectorate and patrol route," the older gargoyle leamped from the ends of the wall and bound across the dirt towrds the nearest tree. The younger had no choice, but to follow.

* * *

Gibraltar

"That is one good thing about you outcasts, you are not judgmental," the woman like figure sat back on the throne she helped out of the top of one of sea side rocks. She had chosen the location to be away from the prying eyes of possible tourists. She was dressed in the clothing of a confident warrior. The only plate of armor she had covering her chest were circular pieces of copper connected by a chain and lain over a thin top made out of deer skin. A skirt made out of mismatching scraps of leather was held to her waist by a brass belt with round lapis gem set in the middle. Thigh high boots with three pieces of binding chord was wrapped around the thick bases clothed her feet.

"It would be rude to decline your offer," the other female was the only one who remained seated in the water. From waist down she was immersed in the sea. Her limp and dull hair had slender pieces of seaweed woven around in it. "I only take one cube." Melusine held up the tea cup in her webbed hands.

"One cube," Hecate poured tea into the cup and placed a single glittering cube of sugar into the warm beverage. The light of the dawning sun reflected off the gems set into her kneepads and the tiny stones on the back of her gloves. "What about you boys?"

"Two sugars and coconut milk," the tanned male said. Silvery blue tattoos contrasted with his bronze skin and black hair styled short and spiked up. He wore earrings made out of teeth and feathers in each ear and chains of puka shells around his neck. A loincloth made out of snake skin hung from his waist. He wore nothing else.

"Ssssssugar lotsss of sugar, give it to ussss love," he was only two feet in height and appeared even more emanciated than Melusine. His clammy skin was stretched out across his bones. Large eyes stared up at Hecate from under greasy long hair.

"One cup with sugar and coconut milk for Olifat and four sugars for Bloody," Six cubes of sugar appeared in her hands and were placed into the steaming cups followed by milk into one of them. "And could you knock that off? Quit acting like that little imp from the books and movies."

"Act?" The bloody bones nearly snatched the cup from Hecate's hands. "We not act, we are. That author sssstole our waysss from ussss he did."

Hecate sighed and narrowed her eyes of layered blue. "Cut the crap. I knew you before I was sealed and you never acted like that."

"Oh bollocks," the goblin scowled, his mouth was filled with large teeth. "Can't I have a little fun with my impressions?"

"Sure once in a while," Olifat paused from blowing onto his tea. "But not when you do it all the time." He clapped his large hands together. A plate piled high with golden brown cookies appeared. "I have brought treats for out little party."

"Biscuits!" Bloody Bones leaped for the plate, but Olifat was anticipating his move and stepped aside at the last second, leaving the bogeyman to land face first into the water surrounding the rock they shared.

"Now this is a tea party," Hecate grinned. "We got tea, biscuits, and finger sandwiches." Her grin suddenly faded from her face when she turned to face the Atlantic. "Oh shit! Everybody hide!"

Melusine was down beneath the depths before Hecate could finish her sentence. Olifat materialized a cover for his dish before jumping in. Bloody bones did not stick his head up from the water but reached up towards the rock to grab his thick bone club and pull it down with him.

Hecate set down her pot and leaped towards the top of her throne. Her black hair flanked by red and orange on the sides blew in the breeze until she pulled the hood to her tattered cloak over it. She had seen the forbidding presence long before the towering wake would have been easily seen by the eyes of a mere mortal. The creature heading towards her had to have been traveling at a high speed and showed no sign of slowing down. She braced herself for a possible fight.

To her surprise the beast stopped a few feet from her throne. "Hecate, I have hear much about you." He was floating in mid air, it's hooves just inches above the sea water.

"Uh-huh," she took in his appearance. The orange skin, pointed tail, horns and goat like legs told her that it was either a demon or a powerful fae trying to disguise itself as a demon. "And you are?" She pointed at the demon creature.

"We have never met, but you surely have heard of what I am," he replied while swishing his tail. "I am a Cubus that has gone corporal."

"I see," she heard of such a creature that could easily switchgenders from Inccubus to Succubus. She still wasn't sure of what it wanted. "And why have you come to see me?"

"I was on my way to Denmark when I detected you. I sensed a great power coming from this place and as I neared I was pleased to see it was you, Hecate. I have heard stories about you and your power. You who have taught magic to the mere humans, you who have imprisoned lesser members of the fae whenever it suited you, you who started a war between two gargoyle clans and the humans they have protected."

"My reputation has proceeded me," she placed her and behind her head and posed. "And it was a mere battle, not a war."

"You are still a legend."

"Did you come all this way to flatter me?" Hecate kneeled down and rested her bottom onto the top of her stone throne. "Or do you have something important to say?"

"I have come to tell you of great news, I have the Unseelie working for me. We have a champion strengthing on a secluded area and when he has awaken we shall begin our take over."

"And this concerns me, how?"

"I want you to fight by our side. Once we have ensnared this planet and changed it to something that is more fitting towards us you will be greatly rewarded."

"All the mortals will be serving you and worshipping you Mr. Cubus?"

"The ones who have survived will be worshipping my leader," he chuckled. "Of course it only matters how many are willing to either serve or die."

"Guess what?" She brought a pointed fingernail to the bottom of her mouth. "I don't think so, Heccy don't play that. You see you have this idea of a perfect order. The keyword is order. I prefer more freedom, just a bit of order and a lot of chaos."

He was taken aback. "I believe you don't understand."

"I understand," she jabbed a thumb towards her chest. "We're going to take over the world. Let's recruit Hecate. Many want me seldom can control me. Nobody, not even you seem to understand I don't like total order. I like the way things are now when I can spring out of no where, have a little fun, and then be off."

"You will have all the fun you want," he paused when he noticed the teapot. "I see. You wish to behave like a trickster and drink tea. All that power and potential and you waste it on games like a mere child."

"So?" she turned away from him.

"Heed my words. There is still time for you to reconsider, but if you still refuse when we begin you will be amongst the slaughtered." He turned away from and regained his great speed within a few seconds and continued towards the north.

Hecate watched him travel and didn't jump down until she can no longer sense his presence. "What a jackass," she stepped to the point where the stone meant the water and smacked her hand against the surface. "He's gone. Ollie ollie oxenfree."

Three masses of bubbles formed across the glass like surface. The Bloody Bones was the first to poke his head through. "Cripes," he sputtered. "Was he for real?"

"Afraid so," her teasing tone turned somber. "I hate to say it, but the party is over."

"We understand" Ollifat had caused his tray to disappear, earning a moan of disappointment from Bloody Bones. "We are going to warn as many clans and human contacts as possible."

"We'll also warn the other Outcasts," Melusine said before she sank beneath the sea.

"My sugar, denied." the British Outcast simpered up the side of the rock and continued to leap from stone to stone to the main island.

Hecate watched as Oliefat was able to convince a dolphin to give him a ride towards his destination of choice. "One thing I gotta do." She turned herself into a bird and flew towards the main land.

* * *

Copenhagen, Denmark

The museum wont open for at least another hour, givg him the benefit of not being seen by anyone ,except for a few possible gaurds. The Cubus was always ready for such circumstances and before he had even entered the building he had cast a glamour upon himself. Nobody except for a psychic, animals, gargoyles or young children would have been able to see his true form.  
His hooves struck against the tiles and echoed down the long and vacant hallways. There was only one thing he had sought and it was in the room containg the doll exhibit. The humans were always such folos, they did not know that when they came too look upon great works of art, even classic dolls that they were looking on an imprisoned form of a powerful demon. 

The one he was looking for was placed in one of the psudo enviroments with a shield of glass to protect it from the public. What the humans didn't know it was more like the glass was protecting them. The spell was used on the glass was made so that hothing on the inside can break out, but it can be broken through on the outside, but only by a demon that was once non corpral.

"Hello Lillebarn," his eyes were fixed on the doll placed on the wicker chair, painted white. "Would you care to hear some good news?"

The doll inside was motionless. She was crafted out of fine porcelain and dressed in a pink dress whith a white sweater jacket and shiney black shoes. Golden hair that appeared to have been made out of cornsilk crowned her head and was long enough to reach her waist. Her cheeks had been painted with a slight hint of pink and lips were painted with a darker shade of rose. Her eyes were like blue crystals and framed by thick black eyelashess.

"I know you cannot really respond, but I shall tell you anyway." He paused when he had heard a sound near the entrance of the room and turned around in time to see another gaurd walk past the room, only pausing to nodd at him. The fool. "The good news is that I can now free you from your prison since I have gone copral. I have duped a small army of renegade fae to do my bidding under the pretense they believe they will be the ones in charge. I have also been to the temple of Renepep, and have spoken with Siho I Sala, and Huesodrainer. When the Champion has awaken we shall begin our take over. Are you interested in joining?"

The doll seemed unmotionless and unresponding for a full minute before she slowly nodded her head once.

"I had a feeling you would agree, and I know this is a temporary form, but I must let you know that it's very pretty." He knew how much Lillebarn enjoyed flattery. He knew her true and prefered form was that of a real little girl. Her hunting ground of choice was streets filled with people. Those that approached her would become lost in a sea of darkness until she ate them or they ended up killing each other. She spread multple ills of despair, paranoi and jealousy.

The pastel cheeks of the doll like demoness seemed to have grown a deeper shade of pink.

"Rest well," he sank beneath the tiles, the glamour fading from his form once he was completely submerged. He will continue underground until he reached Russia and then take to the air for the rest of his trip to his next destination.

* * *

Manhattan

The evening of patrols and relaxing in front of the main television fell short on the lady of the Castle. She had only heard a few mentioning of heading out to the city to protect by members of the clan as she had approached her bathroom. All she could think off was filling the tub with a warm water and adding a few choice ingredients for a relaxing bath.

Fox had turned on the faucets of their classically designed bath tub and added both a handful off smooth bath beads and capfull of bubble bath. There was so much on her mind. It was 2005. She and David were going to be celebrating their tenth anniversary. She was also thinking of her day. It had been buisy making sure the sewing teams received the latest design patterns from Marle. She couldn't believe how long and how hard she worked. She hadn't worked that hard since she was on TV, sure there was directing Pride Force, but between it and the fashion industry she felt drained

"I'm just going to let myself soak my cares away," she slipped out of her clothes and grabbed her hair brush. After a few strokes she was going to put it up to keep it from getting wet.

"Fox Xanatos," the sudden voice caused the ex mercenary to drop her hairbrush. "I'm in the bathtub." The very words sent a chill to travel down her spine.

"I know that voice," Fox turned to the tub where the frail from of a familiar fae was seated in the middle of her tub. Bubble bath foam clung to her hair and brancle covered shoulders. "Melusine."

"I'm sorry to report to you in this fashion, but no one was near the pool or fish pond, and no one else was near any bath tub."

Fox was aware that Melusine was staring at her naked body and grabbed a towel to cover her front. "What news do you have to bring to me?"

"Things have become even more dire," Melusine clasped her webbed hands together. "I was at a tea party with some of the other outcasts and a powerful figure when we suddenly had to hide. A demon came towards our friend and said three will be a great uprising soon."

"The Unseelie," Fox wished she had paper and pen in the bathroom so that she could contact her mother with the mirror.

"It's not just the Unseelie. There are also demons."

"Demons?" Fox could not tell which was worse. "First monsters then unseelie and now demons. I only had to deal with one kind of demon before."

"This Cubus had said-"

"Cubus?" Fox closed her eyes. She had only heard of one such demon before. She had seen it take over the form of Jason Canore and alter him physically and mnetally. She was the one who cerated the potion that helped expell the demon from Jason's body."Was it orange with dark wavy hair?"

"Orange skin, cloven hooves and long black horns," Melusine nodded.

"I should have known."

"He is not alone. He mentioned he had the Unseelie working with him and he mentioned he has a champion that will aid him in battle."

"Have you told anyone else."

"I will speak once again with my friend, but I shall return when I have news."

"The next time you return please surface in the pool. We'll have the cameras attuned to the area. Can you send forth a geyser of bubbles?"

"That I will do," the aquatic fae sank beneath the surface.

"Great," Fox turned off the faucets. She would fill it again with warm water, but now she had to slip into a robe and write a message to send to her mother, via connection between her mirror and Oberon's and inform her husband of her visitor.

* * *

Tangjiahe National Nature Reserve, China

The thick forest reminded the Cubus of animated television shows and movies. He had been inside enough bodies to have watched such innocent fair to recognize the similarities. The singing and chirping of various birds as they perched on their branches coupled with the sound of small furry animals scurrying down the thick trunks and across the ground, jumping into various shrubs. There was even a deer walking in the distance. It was enough to make him sick, or possibly hungry.

"It has been quite a while since I had sunk my teeth into the sweet flesh of venison," her stared at the deer with hungry eyes and a moist mouth. He was going to have to wait until he could eat any of the meat he craved. He was in the forest on a business trip, not for pleasure.

There was one tree he was looking for, one that despite it's height and thickness had no leaves handing from its branches. The tree was not dead. It was one of the most healthiest trees within the wooded area. It had simple chosen not to grow foliage of any kind, even if it meant it would have stood out amongst the others. The Cubus understood why it had chosen to have taken the form of a simple tree and remained stationed in the same location for centuries. It had been weakened greatly during a battle with a demon slayer and it was gradually regaining it's strength while waiting for a good time to reappear.

It hadn't taken him long to find his friend once he rose above the canopy and saw the rich brown, and bare branches peeping above the lush green. The tree did not have any sign that it was the dormant form of a resting demon. The only sign was the lack of leaves and the fact the animals in the woods seemed to have been avoiding it.

"Kiyamei," he spoke using the name the humans of Japan had bestowed upon the creature. The demon preferred to make it's home and range amongst the eastern half of Asia. "You have been resting of quite a while. I am certain this slayer did not injure you so bad as you need another century to rest and regain your strength."

The branches of the tree wavered in an unseen breeze and a whisper seemed to have waft forward from the bark. "A corporal Cubus."

"That I am," the Cubus grinned. "I have come to let you know about some great news."

"You are going to attempt a world take over?" More whispers came from the tree. "You want me to join your army?"

"I know your pride had been wounded when you were defeated centuries ago," the Cubus bowed in respect. "but you and are not alone. There is an island where I have been staying along with my offspring. Foolish human scientists have tapped into a vein leading to our dragon and from the blood and the blood of other creatures they have created a small army. One of them along with the dragon has chosen an soldier who will become our champion."

"You still haven't completely convinced me. What of the armies of the underworld? Will they be there?"

"They have chosen not to participate," he was beginning to feel disheartened. This was his second refusal, but at least this one had a good reason. "They will wait until we have opened the gates."

"I need a better garante."

"I have duped the unseelie into thinking they will take over the world when in reality they are my pawns. I will awaken Renepep, and Siho I Salo, Huesodranar, and Lillebarn have already joined.

"Things have begun to appear a bit more convincing," the sound of the wind became even dryer. "But is still not enough. The slayer who had injured me had wiped out many of our kind."

"I understand," The Five Ills were the last of their kind. The slayer had slaughtered hundreds of the others before The Five were sealed. "The slayer had been sealed away."

"It is still not enough."

"What is it that I have to do?" He wanted all of the Five Ills on his side. He would benefit from Kiyamei's fire and his task of draining the land, starving everyone.

"If Baridi-Enye agrees then I shall join. Get her to pledge it to your hand and place the pledge on my trunk and I shall accept."

"Very well," he nodded in respect before he sank beneath the soil. he was going to have to make two more trips. The first was to New Zealand and the second was to return to China to recruit the last of the five.

* * *

London

He was able to assist in a once and Future King's quest to find Merlin and to locate a long lost weapon. He could drop everything at the drop of the hat go traveling halfway across the planet or even willing to visit several places for one specific goal. He was able to defeat both the ferocious worm like monster, Crom Cruach, and help in the slaying of the Questing Beast. He could change into ancient warrior, Cu Chulian, whenever pressured enough, but there was one thing Rory Dugan could not do, and that was stand behind a cash register of a shop. The monotony of the task was getting to him. His legs felt like they were going to petrify into stone in the same fashion as the gargoyles from standing around and not doing anything. He was even having a time trying to keep his eyelids from drooping. He was never able to work in a store before, not even a grocery store in his hometown. The job was too dull and it was the reason he could not stick too one and gradually turned to being a pick pocket. 

"I don't think the bosses would appreciate you sleeping on the job," Blanche snapped at him from her register. The slightly pudgy woman could stare Rory straight into his eyes even without her highheels and her icy glare could cause even Arthur to shrink back.

"I wasn't asleep," Rory raised his lids and stepped back a few inches. It wasn't much but any movement was better than just standing there.

"Let me guess, you were just resting your eyes?" Blanche chided. "They are not paying you for that."

"Not really paying me much," Rory studied her. She was dressed like she was either going to a nice upscale restaurant, to church, or even to teach a class. She wore a button down blouse with a pleated black skirt. Smoke colored nylons made her legs appear darker than they ready are and she had stuffed her feet into a pair of shoes with pointed toes. Her copper colored hair was pulled into a tight bun and set against the nape of her neck. "I was doin this because Una asked me to, and the store is a bit understaffed."

"Oh I see," she threw up her hands in disgust. "You are not being a good friend if you are falling asleep all the time."

"It's hard fer me ta stay awake in an empty store," Rory spread his arms out.

"Not many people ar interested in magic during January," Blanche shrugged. "It will be crowded next month with people running around trying o find the right love spell, or the perfect charm or wish stone. If you are bored you should sweep the floor. That is how I stay awake. I keep myself busy."

The Irishman shrugged and went to the back room where they keep inventory and the cleaning supplies. He had grabbed the broom handle when he heard the familiar jingle of the bells handing down the door to indicate when a customer had arrived.

"welcome to Into the Mystic," Blanch'es voice had turned a complete 180, shifting for migrating to a saccharine filled welcoming. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Not quite specifically," the voice belonged to a man. "I'm looking for one of the shops owners. A miss Una if you will."

Rory knew not to automatically assume that anyone who knew Una by name would know anything about gargoyles and entered the room with a basic poker face. He carried the broom to one section of the floor and began to sweep.

"I am sorry, but Una does not really show up around here until the evening."

"I understand," he was a thin man who stood at exactly five feet in height. His eyes were the size of golf balls and had a wide grin full of the thickest teeth Rory had ever seen on a person. His long hair appeared like it could use a good washing. "I will give the message to one of you if you could give it to her."

"What kind of message?" Rory stared up from his work. He still didn't trust the man. There could be a possibility he was friend of the gargoyles and he could represent some type of magic shop owners guilds.

"It's an important message," the grin on the man's face faded. "My name is Bobby Bones and I have been here before. At the end of August I believe and gave Una another message."

"The end of August." The date stood out in Rory's mind and he brought the sweeping to a halt. That was when the three monsters attacked and it was because of a mysterious visitor with a message they knew how to defeat the Jabberwocky.

"Make sure she gets the message," he handed a sealed envelope to Rory and slipped out the door.

"I'll be right back," Rory fingered the envelope. He could feel the message inside. "I need ta put this upstairs before I return ta sweeping the floor. Even if it wasn't the same visitor form last time he still thanked him for finding a way to keep him awake.

* * *

Manhattan

Dawn was vastly approaching the eastern time zone, leaving those who slept from sunrise to sunset little time to react. Goliath did not have much time left to spend it foolishy before the sun would rise in a few hours and he would have been ensnared into his stone slumber for day. He had enough time to type up a simple message on the Network message boards .

To his luck there was no one using the computers. There was no one using the workbenches either. There were no toys left out. Rayne had finished her work and put everything away. Goliath was alone in the room. He wouldn't mind if someone entered the area, but he would have to let them know he was not in the mood for any games and was going to let anyone who comes near him that bit of information as well.

There were not many messages in the board as of recently. At first glance it appeared to have been updatedonce in a week. On a second look he could see that someone had left a message a few hours ago.

I had just received a message from a strange visitor today. He was very thin and short man dressed in baggy clothing with large eyes, a large grin and thick teeth. He had mentioned that he had visited the shop around the time the three monsters attacked London, Manhattan and Ishimura. I was not around the store at the time but I have heard from some of the members of the clan that they have received the clues on how to defeat the Jabberwocky from a strange little man in baggy clothing. He handed me a sealed envelope and asked me to give it to Una and asked me to deliver it to Una. He had said it was very important. I would have opened it myself but it was not intended for me.

The message was written by Rory Dugan and had only a few replays. The first one was written half an hour later by a member of the St. Agustine clan.

Weather it is disrespectful or not I think you should open it. You could have told us what the message contained and we would have been able to use the information to good use.

The second reply came form a member of the Ishimuran clan followed by a reply from Rory.

Important or not it is extremely disrespectful to open a letter that is intended for someone else. No matter how important a message is if it is meant for someone even if it is not here then we DO NOT open it. That is how we handle it in Ishimura. Rory-San, you done right by not opening the letter.

I thank you for standing up for my desicion, Keno, but that is not the main reason why I left the envelope unopened. There was some bit of respect, that is certain. the main reason why I didn't open it was because it was from a member of the third race. That I am most certain. There could have been some consequences befallen upon me if I had opened it. I understand the faerie knight have been trying to warn me, but I am not going to risk anything by getting them angry with me.

"That is a good reason," Goliath had read through the messages and used the mouse to strike the reply button. "When a member of third race has a message for someone it is not meant to be read by a third party." He began to type.

I was going to start another thread until I have read this one. I will divide my message into two parts in hope it will not cause any confusion. I want to start with agreeing that Rory did the right thing. The message could have come from one of the Unseelies or one of the outcasts who are on our side. If it is from Oberron's court there is a Big possibility he could be trying to test you and getting on their bad side is the last thing we want to do right now.

Now for the second part of my message. Earlier this evening one of the human residents had an encounter with another Outcast. She had visited with us before and helped us out in fighting against the Nuklavee. She had told us she had witnessed conversation between A Cubus and a friend of hers dealing with both the unseelie and something worse.

Goliath closed is eyes as he reflected back to when he fought against the demon before and help free one of his human friends.

The Cubus has organized the gathering of the unseelies and has been meeting up with several demons around the war. On a certain date, his demon brethren, the unseelie, and selected warrior will launch a take over. My clan has dealt with this Cubus before. I must get the information out to everyone that we have to prepare. Hone in on your warier skills. Increase your hours of training and have more practice battles and sparring sessions. Those who can do magic must increase the levels of their lessons.

The lavender gargoyle read over the paragraphs before he hit the submit button. He knew he may have come off over dramatic, but right now he did not care. He had to get the message out and he needed to get ready for a day's rest.

* * *

Wellington, New Zealand

All he had to do was convince her and he would be set. He will have her pledge embedded into his hand and he could let Kiyami know he had the agreement of the full five and no doubtedly the promise of Renepep if he could ever wake the serpent up. It would not be easy, and it would be far from difficult as well. Like with the others the location of the last demon on his list wasn't too difficult to find since he had learned where she had been trapped, and like with Lillebarn he was able to assume the identity of a worker, in this case a librarian, in the form of a glamour and step inside. 

It had taken minutes to find what he was looking for and he had almost become slot as he walked down the long hallways of the librarian until he had found the painting. It was almost abstract in form with the way the main figure was shaped. A thick torso with five long legs extending around the bottom of it. A chest that contained several square shaped breasts, long arms with block shaped hands and a hideous deformed face. The mouth, nose and jaw were merged together into a long flute shaped snout. There were three jewel like eyes and long fleshy protrusions on the top of the head that could be anything from hair to ears.

"She Who is Many Things," The Cubus read from the plaque beneath the frame. "A replica. Oh what fools they are." The humans who hung the painting inside the library did not know the whole truth. The original painting itself was the replica of the true thing. The artwork that stood before him was of the prison where Baridie-Enye was sealed.

"Baridi-Enye," he called out to the painting. Baridi-Enye was the name given to her by several of the native tribes in Africa and it was the name she liked the best. She was sealed by a shaman into her flat prison and confuse to be a work of art. The prison had left her ntaive continent and came to the island nation in the 70s "I have some information you may find interesting. I will be able to break you out of that prison soon."

A single eye on the face blinked. It was the only response Baridi-Enye could give considering her present situation.

"I have small army. Two armies actually. The larger one contains some pitiful pawns who are unaware of my agenda. My other army contain creatures that while mortal are bonded with us. I have a strong champion, and I also have, Lillebarn, Huesodranar and Siho I Salo on my side. Once I am able to awaken Renepep I will have his allegiance. Are you interested in a global take over?"

Three eyes blinked. She has agreed. Good while her form was odd and strange she was a fierce creature who specialized in pain and death.

"I knew you would have agreed. I need you to do a favor for me. Kiyami ha told me he would only join if I have your pledge. Could you burn it into my hand?" He held out his palm.

The top eye on the face glowed with an eerie blue light as a slender beam shot out and struck the demon on his palm. Giving a pledge was the only power she could exhibit until she would be freed from her prison.

"Thank you, my deer." He blew a kiss before the demoness before he sank through the floor. One last stop before he would be able to return home. Now that he has Baridi-Enye's pledge he could show it to Kiyami and will have the gauntee of five demons.

* * *

Mid Atlantic Ocean

She who was of three blood lines hovered over the calm sea, flying around in circles. Hecate hated waiting. She knew the reason why the wait was taking so long. Melusine had to take care of important manners. They also had to make certain the Cubus, or any other demon was not around, still she hated waiting.

"If only she still was on the surface," Hecate muttered underbreath and hovered low enough for the sea spray from waves clapping against each other shot up and tickled her feet. "If only she hadn't been imprisoned. If only I hadn't been sealed for a thousand years," she clenched her fists. "Damn it Merlin, If I wasn't so busy I'd fly back to England and give you another punch in the nose. You know how I hate being out of the freaking loop!"

"I've found it," the queen of the undine burst through the top of the waves. "You were right the prison was close to here."

"You go down enough clues and through plenty of tracking and you can find anything," Hecate shrugged. "That and sensing for certain something helps you find it."

"I have already instructed my undines to move it closer to here. Do you wish to have it brought to the surface here and now, or somewhere else?"

"Better make it here," Hecate folded her legs and lowered her body till it appeared she was seated and floating above the water.

"You shall not wait long," Melusine slipped beneath the surface.

She was only gone for a few minutes when the water began to form a few bubbles, several more gurgled to the surface until it resembled boiling water. The bubbles grew in size and number until there was a large spot of bubbling white foam in the middle. A glossy purple jewle in the shape and size of a casket appeared in the center of the seafoam and slowly began to widen, forming sections and crags of cleave sections. The large jewel continued to rise above the foam and appeared to have been floating on the mass.

"Melusine you have done it," Hecate had jumped up from the waves the second the bubbles had become spheres and floated over the large crystal.

"I could have not have done it without my undines," Melusine poked her head through the surface. "You aye not have noticed them, but they are still well beneath the surface."

"Then make sure they receive my gratitude," the hybrid lowered herself onto the crystal.

"Does that contain something that will fight The Cubus and his kind?" Melusine slowly reached out to one of the smooth sections and brushed the tips of her fingers across the surface.

"It contains the most powerful demon slayer. I should know because I created her."

"Do you know how to open it?"

"I'm trying to figure that part out," She ran her fingers across the surface, hoping she could find some clue on how to fee her slayer. "I need one last favor. I will tell you the story while I try to figure this out, if you ask your undine to stand guard for us. If they sense the Cubus ask to them to let us know."

"I am a bit ahead of you," Melusine smiled. "I have already instructed them to stand guard for us."

"This is another reason why I love you Outcasts." She rapped her knuckles against the side of the crystal. "Now let me tell you about Xyl."

* * *

Mesopotamia 1775 B.C

There was no relent in their eyes as they bared down upon her. They were going to cut off her hands and tongue and cast her in the river because of her infidelity. Clenching her hands into fists there was only one course of action Racal count take. She had waited until the first horse neared her and she ducked, her whole body grabbed the ground and her fingers grasped onto the rocks.

The first horse and rider were not as lucky as she was and as they neared the edge of the cliff they tried to stop, but for them it was too late. Gravity clamed both of them as the equine's hoves thrashed out in a desperate try to find a hoof hold and they both plunged down towards the river.

"Slow!" The other horse came to an abrupt halt right ex to the woman, the pointed halves of the horse's front hooves had peaked over the edge of the cliff and both men slid forward. The younger man grabbed onto the horses reigns and the sleeve of the older mans robe as their horse tried to back up. The cloth slipped out of his fingers.

The woman grabbed for the older man and grabbed onto the wrist that held onto his own knife that had brandished during the chase after her.

"Let him go," the silky voice man spoke to her. "He only wants to kill you. Save your own life and let him die."

She ignored both the voice and the sound of the man's ripping shirt. "I won't let go." She could feel his wrist slipping from her grip.

"Don't listen to him," the female voice echoed in her ears. "Show him the kindness he had denied you and be the better person. Hold on."

"I will try," she could feel the top of his wrist and the middle of his hand as he continued to slide down her hand. She reached down with her other, only able to grab the handle of the knife. She continued to hold on and watch helplessly as the older man slipped from both her grip. She prayed that the Gods would take him to the after life as he crashed into the water.

"Murderer," the younger man had only paused for a minute, possibly muttering a silent prayer before he slid off his horse. "Whore, liar, thief , and now you are a murder as well."

"I did not kill him," the woman stared at the river below them. "I held on for as long as I couched. My hands are not strong, my arms are not strong, I am not strong."

"More lies."

"It is the truth. I have only told one lie."

"One is enough," he approached her. "Everything out of your mouth that follows cannot be taken as a truth."

"You have lied as well," she stared out of the corner of her left eye and saw the glint of the blade in his hand. The same blade that pried her skin. "You have told me you were wealthy men who wished to sleep with a beautiful woman. How can I believe everything you say?"

"To trick a sinner one must act like them." He came after her with the knife.

She spun around and held out the blade she had grabbed from the other man. The young man's blade struck atop it. "How do I know you are really lawmen if you have lied to me?"

"I have a sash that indicates I work for the king." he pulled his knife back.

"That could be stolen," she did pull her knife back and thrust forward, the sharp edge of the tip knocked his wrist. "You could also be a thief as well as a liar."

"Good," the male voice returned. "Use your anger to overpower him. Give in to your anger and use it."

She pulled back again and aimed for his arm, but this time he had blocked. She slid the knife and made a small cut against his elbow.

"Dig your self deeper to hell," He tried to stab his blade into her chest. "How typical for the accused to accuse me. Trying to reflect your own sins upon me when I am an upholder of the law."

She cut his other hand across the knuckles. "You think you are powerful because you uphold those laws. You do not think for yourself or question if the punishments for such laws are too harsh."

"Harsh and fitting," he was able to wrangle his blade away from hers and struck the edge against her shoulder. "Sinner."

She gritted her teeth and shoved her knife further into his chest, "How high and mighty your laws are. You don't care if innocents starve and die of sickness as long as your laws are kept." She pulled the knife out by a few inches and shoved it forward, pushing with all the strength she could muster. "You probably think that is a lie but according to you, I lie because I stole food and sold my body." She twisted the handle of the knife. "I reject your laws and shall break as many as possible until this system is revoked and more just men are appointed law keepers and lawyers, until no one is forced into being a slave, for all the widows and their children." she released the handle, leaving the blade embedded in his chest and pushed his body over the side of the cliff.

"Murderer," the voice did not belong to the young man but to the smooth voiced man who had guided her. "Now you truly are a murderer."

"I am a murderer," she raised her hands to her face. Her palms were stained with the man's blood. "I shouldn't have killed him." She felt her whole body begin to shake. She had stabbed the other man with the intent of killing him before she had pushed him into the river. She wanted to only be able to defeat him.

She sat up and stared to where the horse she had stole along with the horse were. They were both gone, no doubt they had returned to their stables. The other authorities will search for the missing men and whey they find their bodies they will know she was the one who committed the crime. She will be put to death and her children will be sold into slavery.

"Well done sinner," the male voice seemed to have been coming from the side of the cliff.

"Why did I do it?" She hugged herself.

"Because you are a sinner. It came naturally to you. I am pleased that I have found someone like me."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Look over to the side of the cliff. You shall see me and all my splendor."

The woman crawled to the edge of the cliff and stared down. At first she could not believe what she was seeing. It looked like a man standing on the surface of the water. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. He had appeared to have been crafted out of gold and wore the strangest boots and cloak. It had only taken her a few seconds for her to realize what she had mistaken for boots were really the hooves of a cow and he was naked. Silky, dark hair flowed down from his head and a pair of bulls horns sprouted from the sides of his skull.

"What are you?" She couldn't believe she was speaking to an illusion.

"I am a demon," he spoke to her and his cloak, no his feathery wings spread out. "You have listened to me well and proved you are worthy sinner."

"Don't listen to him," the voice of the woman seemed to sound like it was coming from behind her.

"You wanted me to kill him?" tears began to fill Racal's eyes. "Why?"

"I am looking for someone to be my bride and I have found her in you. I need someone to be evil enough so that I can transform her into a demoness. You have many of the qualities. It will be easy to transform you."

"Don't listen to him," the other woman sounded even closer.

"Who are you?" Racal turned around to see a pale white woman standing behind her. She did not wear much in the way of clothing. Just leather across her chest, a skirt and boots with gloves. She had a jeweled buckle in her belt and had the most exquisite hair. It was black as the night sky down the center, red as blood on one side and the color of fire on the other side.

"I am someone who is trying keep you from making a mistake. I tried to get through to you and keep you from murdering that man."

"Don't listen to her, Racal," the demon called from below. "She is only trying to keep you from your destiny.

"He would have killed me if I hadn't killed him," she turned back to the woman. "What would you have done?"

"I would have saved you."

"It's a pity you were not fast enough," the demon chuckled. "All you have to do now is jump, Racal. Commit suicide and the transformation can begin."

"He is a handsome demon," a tear trailed down the side of Racal's face. "He will make a handsome husband."

"Do you not hear yourself?" the pale woman asked. "You are not evil. You do not belong with him. If you only know the truth."

"I am a sinner." She spread her arms.

"What about your children?" The woman's question froze Racal. "What are they going to do when their mother is gone and they won't have her for guidance. Who is going to look after them?"

"I will," the demon sounded irritated for having to wait. "Racal if you jump I will bestow riches upon your family and make your oldest son strong." The demon spread his arms. "Become my wife and it shall be done."

No words left her lips. She did not have much of a choice, and despite the fact the woman was trying to lead her down the right path it wouldn't help her, or her children. She felt the tear burning down her face as she closed her eyes and leaped forward.

* * *

"No!" Hecate raced forward towards the where Racal stood knowing she couldn't grab her back and try to rescue her. It was violation to the rules. She fell to her knees, defeated in both the game to Kiyos and a chance to redeem Racal. Clawing at the dirt in frustration her fingers came a cross the blade the young lawman used to stab and fight racal. He had lost hold of it before he was pushed.

"She is mine," Kiyos held out his arms as Racal neared the water. Flames erupted from his chest and engulfed her a few feet above the raging force of the river. The flames surrounded her body and began to transform her.

"You loose," Hecate smirked as she leaped over the side of the cliff and aimed her fingers at the transforming fire. "Freeze!" Bluish purple ice washed over the flames, snuffing out the heat and encasing both their power and the being inside in ice.

The demon stared at the display in a mixture of shock and anger. "You have no right to do that. You should have faced the fact that you have lost, you pathetic part breed."

"I didn't loose you did," Hecate floated down too the surface of the water. She crouched down and waved her arm under the ice Her hand did not touch any water.. "You see this? This means she did not touch the water. You broke the rules when you started to change her before she died."

"She was dead before I started to transform her," he faltered trying to cover his actions. "That meant I did not break any rule."

"That is quite odd," Hecate placed her hand on the ice. "I feel the sensation of life inside this block of ice."

"She would have been dead. It did not matter if I changed her a little early."

"I'm sorry, do we have to review the rules that we both set up?" She clapped her hands and a scroll materialized between them. "Which rule do you want me to read again?"

He refused to answer, his own eyes were glued to the scroll. "How about the rule where you do not mention I have a dozen wives already."

"I didn't tell her about them. All I said if you only knew about his life. Since no fact about your other wives have escaped my lips that means I did not violate any of the rules." She aimed her hand at the demon and shot forth a blast of electricity. "Now leave. She is mine."

He recoiled from the blast and shielded himself with his wings. "This is the last straw. The other demons and I have had enough. Only demons can play demon games. No Faeries, no humans, no gargoyles, and especially no part breeds." He spun around releasing slender threads of smoke that wrapped around him until he disappeared.

"Such a child," Hecate left her hand on the ice and both of them transported to another area. "He thinks he can kick me out?" She raised both hands and focused her energy down onto the ball of ice, focusing on transforming the woman within while melting the frozen exterior.

It did not take long until the ice finished dripping and left behind a humanoid woman. Her skin had been changed from the color of polished bronze to bright copper. Her hair had two streaks of gold down the back and came to the middle of her head. Her forehead had blistered into square shaped leather bumps that spread across from above where eyebrow used to be to her hair line and framed by bony white spikes. More spikes formed her eyebrows White horn shaped protrusion stuck out from her shoulders and knees. From elbows and kneeds down her arms and legs appeared thicker than the rest of limbs and twisted and knotted, resembling bark and ended in wider hands with long fingers and large feet with strong toes.

"You were once known as Racal the faithful wife and mother, later Racal the prostitute," Hecate removed her necklace from herself and whipped it forward towards toward the creature. The long chain wrapped around the former human's body and grew until it formed long plates of metal that crisscrossed her chest and a thick belt with long metal extensions prolonging down and covering the bottom of a plain and strong gown. "You are now Xyl, the half-breed who shall hunt down and destroy the greater demons in exchange for redemption."

"Redemption?" Xyl blinked. Her eyes were like obsidian with jade pupils and irises.

"You truly didn't want to become his wife," Hecate picked up a remaining piece of the ice. "You have felt it in your heart?" She brought the ice to the side of the young lawman's knife and concentrated her energy on the weapon. It grew several feet into a sword of pure silver with a handle helmed out of crystal the same color as the ice.

"I wanted to redeem myself," Xyl confessed and excepted the sword. She slid it into the sheath that magically appeared from her belt. "Those who uphold the law would not allow me to seek redemption, and my children." she stopped in mid sentence and began to cry.

"I will watch over your children while you fight the good fight," Hecate broke one of her earrings in half and merged the lapis and fang part with a stick she had seen lying on the ground, turning it into a long spear. The arrow shaped tip wrested on a crescent shape of bone and had a piece of fire lapis underneath it. "I shall make sure they have enough to eat and decent clothes and I will teach your son's a trade and make your daughter presentable for suitors."

"Thank you for doing this for me," she accepted the spear and pierced it through the carrier on her back. "I do not know how to fight demons, nor know if I'm able to fight them."

"You keep thinking like a human," Hecate took the reed part of her earring and placed it over the matching jewel of the other. She felt a new weapon growing in her hands extending into what appeared to be a second spear, but the fang part was on the top of the staff and extended into The blade of scythe. "You are stronger and faster than any human or gargoyle. You can heal far faster than they can and you can track demons down by scent and a sixth sense." She handed the scythe to Xyl. "You do not want more demons trying to ruin other women's lives. I can tell you this now. He was the one who lead the authorities to you. It was all a setup.

"A setup," Xyl hissed. She eagerly accepted the latest weapon. "He shall be the first demon I shall hunt down."

"He's already trying to steal another women to add to his collation of wives," Hecate pointed south. "Go and on the way hone your tracking senses. After your first hunts you will grow accustomed to it."

"Thank you," Xyl slipped the sythe into the second carrier on her back and took off, racing toward the direction of the south on legs that were faster than the horse she had stolen an hour before.

"Good girl," Hecate smiled and raised her fist into the air. "That will teach you to not let Hecate play in any demon games." She lowered her fist and felt her pockets become full with shekels. Time for her to go provide for Xyl's children.

* * *

January 2005

"I guess you can say I was bitter," Hecate's fingers sank into thick cracks at the side. Every fissure in the crystal became illuminated with bright red light. "Hello."

"He shouldn't have forbidden you like that," Melusine watched as several sections of the crystal rise higher and rippled backward. "He was a sore loser. I still have to ask on how well this Xyl can fight. Did she kill that demon?"

"She killed him and several more," the hybrid floated high above the rippled doors of the crystals as the swung backwards. "Let's just say if wasn't for ole Xyl there would be hundereds of demons to worry about instead of six." Her eyes widened when she was resting inside the padded interior oft crystal. Xyl did not resemble a sleeping woman. Her body had been dried out like a mummy. "Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong?" Melusine tried to raise her body so she could get in a better view.

Hecate blinked before staring back at the mummified form. "Xyl is like jerky."

"She's dead?"

"No, technically sleeping until her body has been hydrated properly."

"How did this happen?"

"From what I heard she's been like this for five centuries. She had weakened this one demon in Chins to the point where it had almost died. The other demons were either asleep or trapped. The world did not need a slayer and froze her in this crystal until she was needed." She slammed her fist into her open palm. "After all this is over I am going to punch Merlin in the nose. I hate being out of the loop."

"Being trapped in the crystal caused her body to dry out?"

"That is to my knowledge," Hecate used a fingernail to cut open a wrist. Blood dripped down from the cut and fell onto the mummified body. "The blood of who trapped her, or the blood of who created her. It's better than moisturizer."

The blood hadn't even finished dripping onto her form before Xyl's frail limbs plumped up with body mass. Muscle inflated and bodyfat began to form. Her dried skin softened and nose slowly grew back. Actual cheeks formed on her face and her chest swelled with breasts. The dried out wooden appearance of her large hands took to a more rubbery look. After the last drop of blood Xyl opened her eyes.

"I hydrated you for a reason," Hecate levitated the awakening form of Xyl, her weapons were buried with her. "Something bad is brewing. The remaining six demons, plus a few other villians are planning on a take over."

"A War is coming?" Xyl asked weakly, testing her mouth and voice out.

"That is what it feels like," Hecate handed the weapons she had created over to Xyl for a second time. "But a war can be preventable if you know what to do."

"I know what to do," Xyl grabbed onto the handle of the scythe. She will have her redemption.

* * *

Imbri Isle

The Watcher cherished his sleep at least the small amounts of hours he was allowed to have during the evening. He was the last to sleep and only crawled into his sleeping chamber after he spent some time watching over the large pod occupied by the champion, as both the Cubus and his spawn has dubbed him. He hated being waken up by someone else unless it was extremely important. He had explained it to the other pod dwellers.

He was semi asleep when he was certainty he constant shaking was caused by another humanoid trying to shake him awake. He could feel the defined hand and the long fingers ending in sharp claws. What is it? He rolled around to face the creature trying to rouse him awake. You know the rules. Never wake me He responded in his usual hisses and screeches.

"I know you hate to be awaken," It was not one of the other pod dwellers. It was the spawn and by the glint in his eyes he did not look apologetic. "But I have some good news, guess who has returned?"

While I hope its the green skins or the white skins I doubt it's them," he grunted while rubbing his eyes. It is your sire?

"He has returned," the spawn held out his hand. "Come he wishes to speak with us."

Why can't he wait until the morning?

"Do not question or refuse my father," his eyes narrowed. "Now follow if you know what is good for you."

The Watcher did not question, nor did it make another sound as he crawled out of the nook he had chosen to be his bed and followed the Spawn down the tunnel to where the Cubus had agreed to meet with them. He had wondered why they were meeting in the Chamber of the Champion.

"I have brought him," the spawn was the first to address the Cubus. "The Watcher and I are both here."

"I can hear his breathing and smell his presence," The Cubus did not turn around to face them, and instead choose to stare at the large pod. "I have already explained to the demons around the world and to those fools of Antarctica that we shall began the take over when our Champion has awaken.

"There are not many who can stand in our way," the spawn asked.

"Some humans and gargoyles may know of the takeover, but they are not strong enough. There are the members of Oberon's court, but they are too high and mighty to come down off their pedestals to offer assistance. The only one who may even stand up to is would be Hecate, but there is only one of her, and she isn't pure enough with the human and faerie in her bloodlines."

When will he awaken? The Watcher wanted to crawl back into bed.

"Soon," The corners of the Cubus's mouth turned up into a grin.

* * *

Epilogue

London, England

He should be downstairs helping out with the shop. He would have been if he could actually move. Gray Kiteson tried to sit up on the couch and froze halfway. The muscle in his back, shoulders and arms protested the sudden movment. The pain killers have yet to kick in. He could have used his own powers to relieve him off the pain, but he wouldn't have learned his lesson. The pain reminded him not spend seven hours seated in a chair with a guitar in his arms, strumming away his creative block.

"Two hours and no more," Gray mumbled. He had removed his shirt five hours into the his marathon, a whole hour after he had felt the first pains develop. He was surprised he was able to lift up his arms to take off his shirt and was still able to remove the elastic in his pony tail. Arthur helped him apply muscle cream to his sore limbs and back before he swallowed a couple of acetamanaphin and stretched out on the couch.

"Merlin!"

Gray sat up, despite the pain. There were only a few who knew he was really Merlin. The voice was all too familiar to him.

"Hecate," he grunted her name. His old foe was standing right in front of him. Brilliant eyes were narrowed into blue slits. Her lips were pulled into a blood red scowl. "What brings me the pleasure of you being here?"

She did not answer him. Without warning she pulled back her arm and shot a fist straight towards his face. Her gloved knuckles impacted with his nose.

"Damn bitch," Grays hands flew towards his nose, creating more pain from his arms. "What the hell was that for?"

Hecate remained silent. Her scowl was replaced by a smile as she disappeared.

The End


End file.
